


Snowmen

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [16]
Category: Frosty the Snowman - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr, super short, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's mom get's a box in the mail that reminds her of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, sorry, I had to type it in a hurry before running off somewhere with my parents. I might rewrite this in the future.

Jack had returned, just as he had promised, and he brought with him a snow worthy of a day off from school. 

The first day was mostly boring, though there was a slight interesting moment when a package showed up for Jamie's mother, and in it was a black top hat.

The next day, as Jack waited for Jamie to wake up, Jamie's mother woke up early, and made a snowman, that she topped with that black top hat. 

She watched it, as if expecting it to do something- anything, and when nothing happened, she smiled sadly, and went back inside. 


End file.
